catsofthewildfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Nightfall101
Welcome Hi, welcome to Cats of the Wild Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Night shine page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Night shine (Talk) 06:35, April 21, 2010 Re: Hey!! Welcome! We should try getting more users to join. Do you think you could help me make some more pages? Such as NightClan camp, hunting grounds dens etc. I added you as an apprentice for PCA. Once the warrior blanks are approved we can actually start! I made pages for your two cats. Just add any info you want. --Nightshine{ 21:23, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Sure, you can be the medicine cat. On the forbidden love rule, underneath it states that if they want to have a medicine cat forbidden love they should tell me first. On my talk page or on the IRC. I meant that a cat cannot cheat on their other mate, and if they do switch mates then it has to be for a legitimate reason. Thanks for all the work you've done! I'm going to add you as an admin. I'll start working on making SunClan pages.--Nightshine{ 03:05, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Can I list Lunarshine as Nightstar's previous apprentice?--Nightshine{ 04:56, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Did Maplefern ask you to add Birdfeather? She should have asked me first. Just tell her that next time.--Nightshine{ 22:59, April 23, 2010 (UTC) She can keep Birdfeather for now. It's just that she hasn't made any edits to this wiki. It's fine. :3--Nightshine{ 23:28, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Do you think you could help me with the charcat template? The words are too far to the right. Go here to see it. It looks fine on that page but not on the character articles.--Nightshine{ 02:23, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Do they? To me the words looks too far to the right.--Nightshine{ 02:33, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Okay thanks!--Nightshine{ 02:52, April 27, 2010 (UTC) Mousepaw Sorry about this, I created Mousepaw and I sort of wanted to make her charart.--Nightshine{ 06:59, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Of course! I'll re-upload them now--Nightshine{ 07:04, May 8, 2010 (UTC) I'll add in Heatherfall now--Nightshine{ 06:17, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, I'm not sure. We should wait for a little while longer until more members join or more cats are made to be in SunClan.--Nightshine{ 06:41, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:27, May 27, 2010 (UTC) Join May I join Sunclan as Wolfsong- a silver tabby she-cat? ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 02:33, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sounds great! ❦✌Mousetalon❦✌!!It's too HOT! 16:42, July 3, 2010 (UTC) SunClan Join I'd like to join SunClan as: #Leofur: A silver and grey tabby she-cat with happy blue-green eyes. #Shrewpaw: Cream tabby tom with a white belly and muzzle. Amber eyes. Warrior name: Shrewtalon. Thanks Nightfall! --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 16:30, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Oh right. :/ Then... Scorchfur: Brown tom with black markings and amber eyes. --Fawny Keep on Smiling :D 10:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Join Can I join Sunclan as Dovepaw -a gray she-cat with dark blue eyesFrostyness 04:49, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Join Can you delete Shrewpaw from SunClan and may I have one warrior in the Clan? Fogstrike: 'Pale grey tabby tom with a darker belly, chest and paws, with amber eyes. Role played by Fawny Thanks, --[[User:Fawnstorm|'Mousebrair o]][[User talk:Fawnstorm|'r Cloudfrost']] 20:10, September 28, 2010 (UTC) Make my cats please Can you make Blossomkit,Badgerkit,Birdnose and Wildmask oh and also can Wildmask be evil??Oh thanks so i can edit his page :3 also how do you roleplay?? Adderpaw 08:05, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Sorry Night I'll rember to ask next time :) Btw Emberpaw is mine not Adderpaw's. 22:51, December 4, 2010 (UTC) its ok yea first i didn't know what you were talking about so its ok xP Everybody makes mistakes :). The part in the rules where it said tell Nightshine about cats first threw me off but I'll be sure to ask you next time. 22:58, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey if Owlflight has kits can I roleplay one?????Adderpaw 20:35, December 12, 2010 (UTC) two rogues Rogue 1 Snow - is a pretty white she - cat with bright blue eyes.Oh yea she is pregnet with kits. Rogue 2 her sister Moss - A pretty black she - cat with deep blue eyes. They live at Crystal stream. P.S this is from Adderpaw 18:26, December 16, 2010 (UTC) ???????? Hey Nightfall could you make like Eaglepaw had a crush on Emberpaw but didn't get to tell her before he died?? Oh yea also Could Cloudstar go and send a patrol to get Eaglepaw's body??? P.S this is from Adderpaw 21:47, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Eye Her eyes are green Adderpaw 22:27, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Yea it does every time some 1 makes a fail i say "EPIC FAIL!" xD Adderpaw 22:31, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Also how do you even make these i don't know how -_- Adderpaw 23:10, December 22, 2010 (UTC) Kittypet Hmmmm i need a kittypet Scarlet - A white she - cat with blue eyes, she wears a red ribbon around her neck. HMMM she should live in Nightclan territory P.S this is from Adderpaw 04:10, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmm i don't know maybe Wildmask might do something else evil *Lets out a evil laugh* P.S this is from Adderpaw 06:35, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm maybe her Twoleg (housefolk) let her out at daytime and she hast to stay in at nighttime P.S this is from Adderpaw 06:38, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Rogue Hey Nightfall I want a Rogue that helps Nightclan ohh I'm thinking Ginger - big long-haired tabby ginger she - cat with a chopped off tail from a fox trap and she had amber eyes Adderpaw 00:12, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Heatherfall Hey if Heatherfall has Lightningstar's kits can I roleplay 1 :3 P.S this is from Adderpaw 04:29, December 24, 2010 (UTC) SHHHHHHHH Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh I have made a Cat of Ginger take it and show it to the rest of the users and tell them that you made it ok sooo here it is!! Tell everyone that you made it!! and don't tell anyone who made it ok! More loners :D Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm maybe I need more Loners :D Sooo I was thinking Whisper - A black queen with milky blue eyes. Her mate Lion - A ginger tom with green eye. Their kits Kit 1 Ice - A white she - kit with blazing green eyes. Kit 2 Sparkle - A black and white she - kit with shining blue eyes. Feather - A ginger she - kit with 1 blue eye and the other green. They live outside Nightclan Territory. Also if you want you can roleplay 1 of these cats/kits also Happy new year!! Adderpaw 06:43, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Of course you can! and its fine ;) Adderpaw 08:04, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Wolfsong Just wandering does Mousetalon get on much I am asking because if wolfsong is going to become the next leader of Sunclan can you just pick a active user just tell me something because i'm confused Wolfsong Just wandering does Mousetalon get on much I am asking because if wolfsong is going to become the next leader of Sunclan can you just pick a active user just tell me something because i'm confused Adderpaw 16:32, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ? Wait do you guys get on IRC on here too? Adderpaw 19:16, January 21, 2011 (UTC) Hey...... Hey I can't do anything on Cotc because I'm banned so can you put these up on Cotc . Its Tigerkit, Areo, and Cedarkit. Adderpaw 00:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) When I tried to put them up for approval it wouldn't let me. Adderpaw 00:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) It still won't let me edit stuff -_- oh yea can I have a loner on Cotc Porcupine-A large brown tom with amber eyes and spiky fur. Adderpaw 01:17, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Angry Everytime I get on IRC Echowave101 insults me and kicks me randomly So I'm not getting on IrC till she stops ok Adderpaw 05:06, March 3, 2011 (UTC) Copper I happened to be on Copper's page and saw that it said he has a crush on Nickel. I have a plan if you're interested. Well Boomer gets taken away by two-legs to be their new kittypet leaving Nickel alone in her time of need. She meets Copper and he offers to help her.She accepts and he helps her when she has her kits. Boomer with a new kittypet name gets used to his new life and finds a new mate while Nickel now lives with Copper and her kits. Tell me what you think. Ash who forgot to log in That is kinda weird. Even stranger is that I planed on Boomers new mate being names Silver yet another element. maybe we could combine plans. Have them meet to build up some kind of chemistry (no pun intended lol) and Boomer gets taken away after a while. It would make things less random and Copper can have a friend. 02:25, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Maybe we can put this plan into action over the weekend. I'm pretty buzy all this week but I'll have time then. Ash who was logged out for some reason I can work with that. Just let me know when you're on and if i'm on we can start. 10:29, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Blah, Blah, BLAH Can i join SunClan as Foxpaw, might as well take her description from CotC, RL image, blah blah blah. Thanks, Reach out for my hand, it's held out for you... My shoulders are small... But you can cry on them, too. 20:00, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey! Hey Night! I'm back! :D Adder 02:00, June 8, 2011 (UTC) >:C Yeah. That Sarabonda whore or whatever. She said I was an annoying N00b. I just shrugged it off, I guess. :c Sorry for the double post ^^; Paulmer 14:29, July 4, 2011 (UTC) >:C Yeah. That Sarabonda whore or whatever. She said I was an annoying N00b. I just shrugged it off, I guess. :c Title The title is so original lol jk back to what I really wanted. My senior warrior skills are a bit rusty. I went to archive some images but there's nearly 30 images in the current archive. Could you refresh my memory on how to create new archives and addint them to the templete please :) 18:23, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Night. 15:08, August 14, 2011 (UTC) When you get a minute can you look at the deputy blanks? I'd like to get them approved/almost ready before school starts back up. I'm also going away for a few days next week. Its only 3 or so days but I know I wont have access to the internet. Again when you have time, no need to rush, I'm sure you're busy too. 23:58, August 17, 2011 (UTC) Thanks :). I'm going to the beach so it's sure to be fun in the sun. School already? Well good luck with this year. I don't know what grade you're in but the beginning always seems stressful. Hope it gets less stressful for you. Being stressed isn't very fun at all. 00:08, August 18, 2011 (UTC) How long am I supposed to wait before I put the decline warning up? I'm thinking its a week but i not really sure. 00:05, August 23, 2011 (UTC) I know you're buzy but can you stop by every once in a while and look at the deputy blanks please? I'm really proud of them and would like to see them used on the wiki. 00:58, September 10, 2011 (UTC) SunClan Join I discovered this wiki today, and I'm interested in joining. I've roleplayed on and off for the past few years, and I'm looking for a new site to start on. I'd like to join SunClan, if that's ok with you (I saw you were the leader's roleplayer). My cat will be: Crookedflame, a thick furred dark brown-grey tom-cat, with a broad, muscular figure and dark ocean blue eyes. He'd be a warrior. I hope you will accept Crookedflame into the Clan. Thank-you, --Cinderwhiskers 16:13, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thanks so much!! I'm so glad you love owls too, they've been my favourite animals for as long as I can remember. I remember dressing up as a owl for Halloween once!! --Cinderwhiskers 17:07, September 16, 2011 (UTC)